User talk:Gingeraids
Welcome Hi, welcome to Celestial Refresh Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the HK-47 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 21:25, 2009 October 25 That Link Page It's mildly funny, but seriously. What's up with the Link page? -Kleeshay Kal 02:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm positive DSG (I think it was DSG) made it for a joke, due to the fact that almost EVERY PAGE has it. Jakeinator 07:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Kleeshay, I wrote the page. Red Text just bugged me and I wanted to fill the Link page with something. I chose babies. Gingeraids 16:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah automatically assume I did it. I see how it is. DeadlySniperGoat 05:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okie Dookie thank you Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC)